


let it snow

by georgiehensley



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rise of the Guardians Fusion, M/M, Michael is Jamie but older, louis is jack frost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2747087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis/Michael; Rise of the Guardians AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	let it snow

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic that was meant for the holiday writing challenge that never actually happened. And don't ask why it's Louis/Michael - I honestly meant for it to be Harry/Louis but somehow Michael seemed more fitting as an older Jamie (and Luke seems more fitting as Sophie than Niall would be), so yeah.

“Whoa,” Michael says, watching as it snows – _in his bedroom_. He shivers a little bit under the cool air, an awestruck smile still on his face, even as he meets the bright blue eyes in the moonlight. “You can do that?” The boy in front of him nods, floating in the air before lowering himself onto Michael’s bed, crossing his legs as he sits down.

“Ever believe in magic, Mikey?” He asks, a gleeful and child-like smile on his face.

“Not really, no.” Michael says. “Not since I was a kid. And since when do you know my name?” The boy giggles.

“I know everyone’s name, silly.” He says. “I _am_ a Guardian, after all.”

“A Guardian?” Michael asks. “What’s that?” The blue-eyed boy sighs.

“Story for another day,” He says. “But in short – a Guardian protects children, basically from all sorts of evil.”

“But I’m fifteen.” Michael argues. The blue-eyed boy smiles.

“I know,” He says, a certain gleam in his eye as he continues. “I chose to still protect you ‘cause I thought you were cute.” Even in the cool air, Michael’s cheeks turn red at the comment.

“So, who are you, anyway?” He asks. “Jack Frost?” The blue-eyed boy giggles.

“That’s what everyone calls me,” He says. “But I prefer the name Louis.” Michael smiles.

“It _does_ sound more fitting.” He says. Louis smiles as well. Before Michael can speak again, there’s a soft knock on his bedroom door.

“Mikey? Who are you talking to?” Michael sighs.

“That’s my little brother Luke.” He says, bringing his voice down to a whisper. “He’s only fourteen. Still believes in magic and stuff, so maybe you’d like to meet him.”

“I’d love to.” Louis whispers back. “But I should probably get going. I’m not even supposed to be talking to _you_ right now.” Michael nods, his face falling slightly.

“Will I ever see you again?” He asks as Louis stands from his bed, the snow disappearing as the white and brown-haired boy steps toward the window and opening it.

“Only in your dreams.” He says, and when he sees the disappointed expression on Michael’s face, he giggles. “Kidding. I’ll try visiting you again sometime soon.” Michael smiles.

“Bye Frost boy.” He says. Louis smiles.

“Until next time, Mikey.” He says, before pushing himself out of the window and flying away, the window shutting behind him, a light frost left behind, blurring Michael’s view of the outside.

“Mikey?” Luke asks, finally slipping his head into the room. “Who were you talking to?”

“Nobody.” Michael says. “Just go back to sleep.” Even when Luke obliges and disappears back into his bedroom, Michael’s thoughts still go back to that Frost kid. _Hopefully we’ll see each other again soon,_ he thinks before he drifts off to sleep. _He wasn’t that bad-looking himself._

And, once sleep washes over him, his mind still goes back to Louis, dreaming of late night flights with cool arms securely wrapped around his waist, and icy cool lips pressed against his own.


End file.
